capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade
Star Gladiator was Capcom's first attempt at an arcade 3D fighting game, which was well received by many Capcom fighting fans as several cast members bore some resemblance to the characters of Star Wars. The System 11 hardware this game ran on allowed an easy home translation to the PlayStation, and it received a better, widespread reception there. Still, Star Gladiator was hardly the smash hit Capcom may have hoped for, and their future forays into the 3D fighting genre (Rival Schools, Street Fighter EX franchise) seldom fared much better. Eventually, the game was released for PlayStation in November 1996 and followed by the sequel, Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein, which was only ported to the Sega Dreamcast despite much speculation of a PlayStation conversion. Characters * Hayato * June * Saturn Dyer: He is somewhat of the comic relief in the hero group, with a clown-like attitude and a perennial ten-mile-wide smile on his face. Is named after the planet where he came from (but not the one present in this Solar System). * Gamof * Franco Gerelt: A forced ally of Bilstein. He abducted Gerelt and implanted a bomb in him, forcing him to commit horrible crimes against mankind for if he refuses, the bomb would be triggered and go off. All that Gerelt wants is to be free to return to his family. * Vector: A killer robot, whose only directive is to seek and destroy every single human being. * Rimgal: June's father, turned into a dinosaur after Bilstein experimented on him. He fights to try and control his transformation. However, he ultimately fails and, fearing his primal instincts will overtake his human sensitivity and end up having him kill his daughter, he kills himself. He is the only regular character not to return in Plasma Sword (along with Kappah, who is a secret character). * Zelkin Fiskekrogen: Comes from the planet Klondike, and fights alongside Bilstein because of his loath of humans, who nearly destroyed his humanoid bird race in war. He also is an old acquaintance of Hayato. * Gore * Bilstein * Kappah Nosuke: Comes from planet Kappa. He has a belligerent nature, that leads him to join Bilstein, who in turn would promise to defend his home planet. Sub-boss and secret character. * Blood Story In the year 2348, humans have been exploring space for the past four centuries, and have established contact with various alien civilizations. People now emigrate from one planet to another, and life is generally good. In steps Edward Bilstein. A Nobel prize-winning physicist, he uncovers the secret to humanity's "sixth sense," and discovers how to use it as an energy source he calls, "Plasma Power." After failed attempts to coerce other Plasma fighters to join him in taking over Earth, Dr. Bilstein is captured by authorities and imprisoned in a satellite orbiting planet Zeta. Six years later, Bilstein has built himself a powerful cyborg body, and has managed to escape from his cell, gathering a cadre of Plasma mercenaries at his side. After making quick work of Zeta's defenses, Bilstein again sets his eyes on Earth. A panicked Earth Federation has only one recourse: to find people who could utilize the Plasma weapons against their own creator in a last, desperate hope to stop the mad genius before he can invade Earth with his nascent Fourth Empire. Plasma Sword (Star Gladiator 2 in Japan) Packaging Artwork Image:StarGladCoverScan.png|''Star Gladiator'' Image:PlasmaJapan.png|''Plasma Sword'' Japan Image:PlasmaCoverScan.png|''Plasma Sword'' U.S. Image:PlasmaEurope.png|''Plasma Sword'' Europe External Link * Plasma Sword Official Japanese Site Category:Games